List of Cast/Crew
This page is the guide to the entire cast and crew of Victor and Valentino. Voice Cast Main * Diego Molano as Victor * Sean-Ryan Petersen as Valentino * Laura Patalano as Chata Recurring * Jason Hightower as Don Jalapeño * Cristina Milizia as Charlene * Frankie Quiñones as Maria Teresa * Diego Molano as Reynaldo * Cristina Milizia as Reynalda * Diego Molano as Pineapple * Cristina Valenzuela as Xochi Jalapeño * Spencer Rothbell as Miguelito * Xolo Maridueña as Andres * Jenny Lorenzo as Lupe * Tom Kenny as Guillermo * Christian Lanz as Achi * Jorge R. Gutiérrez as Sal * Max Mittelman as Fernando * Arianna Villavicencio as Rosa * Eric Lopez as Gustavo * Debi Derryberry, Carl Jones as CaCao * Erica Luttrell as Alma Creator * Issac Sandoval as DJ Antonio Minor * Daran Norris as Mic and Hun * Jorge R. Gutiérrez as El Toro * Cristina Milizia as Huitzi * Enrique Tilo Contreras as Emilio * Christian Lanz as Tez * Montse Hernandez as Elena * Yuri Lowenthal as Baker * Christian Lanz as HueHue * Sean-Ryan Petersen as Juan * Dante Basco as Javier * Carolina Ravassa as Itzel * Tony Plana as El Pintor * Kevin Michael Richardson as El Colorado * Fred Tatasciore as Chupa * Vanessa Marshall as Lechuza * Fred Tatasciore as Mictlantecuhtli * Maria Bamford as Guadalupe * Olivia Trujillo as Matty * Fryda Wolff as Talon * Erica Lindbeck as Caw * Fred Tatasciore as Hoot * Dee Bradley Baker as Stinky * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Snuggles * Fred Tatasciore as Cuddles * Jason Hightower as Antonio * James Arnold Taylor as Chip * Jason Hightower as Pete * James Arnold Taylor as Victor's mustache * Carolina Ravassa as Ana * Dee Bradley Baker as Tzitzimime * Dee Bradley Baker as Camazotz Bats * Diego Molano as The Cupcake Man * Alex Cazares as Amabel * Tom Kenny as Guillermo * Tom Kenny as Lucha Libre Announcer * Cristina Milizia as Hairy Mary * Eric Bradley as El Silbón * Dee Bradley Baker as Nagual *Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Special Guest * Juan Lindo as Himself Crew Creator *Diego Molano Writers * Diego Molano * Isaac Gonzalez * Julie Whitesell * Spencer Rothbell * Tom Welch * Haley Mancini * Dana Starfield Storyboard Artists * Diego Molano * Leticia Silva * Daniel Villa De Rey * Mark Galez * Jon Feria * Zach Bellissimo * Carmen Liang * Kayla Carlisle * Chris Allison * Miggs Perez * Zeus Cervas * Gina Gress * April Amezquita * Katherine Frasier * Jason Dwyer * Corey Barnes * Leticia Abreu * Ryan Kramer * Mike Diederich * Chris Jimenez Directors * Nick Cross (art) * Justin Parpan (art) * Josh Parpan (art) * Robert Alvarez (animation) * Randy Myers (animation) * Nick DeMayo (animation) * Leticia Silva (storyboard) * Ryan Kramer (storyboard) * Mark A. Davis (storyboard) * Kevin Altieri (storyboard) Producers * Abraham Lopez * Casey Alexander (supervising) * Diego Molano (executive) * Jennifer Pelphrey (executive) * Tramm Wigzell (executive) * Rob Sorcher (executive) * Brian A. Miller (executive) Music Composers * Shawn Patterson (pilot) * Arturo Rodriguez (series) Editing To be added!Category:Cast Category:Crew